


Congratulations!

by Jack Sears (KyrieFortune)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: It's an Evangelion parody, spoilers i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyrieFortune/pseuds/Jack%20Sears
Summary: i did this because i can't make the video myselfEDIT: THEY DID IT THE ABSOLUTE MADMEN https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fa7RnT-JOSk





	

Yuuya opens his eyes to a small island and clear water around it, while a cheerful piano version of “A Cruel Zarc’s Thesis” plays in the background. Around him, people are cheering and clapping.

The camera moves on to Ray, exclaiming “Congratulations!”.

Cut.

Onto Yuzu, saying “Congratulations!”.

Yet again, now we see Selena, quietly supporting with her “Congratulations”.

Then, even if she barely had screentime, Rin applaudes “Congratulations!”.

Gongenzaka manly shouts “Congratulations!” and he’s so manly he can clap with only one hand.

Ruri smiles “Congratulations!” and promotes her brother’s Raid Raptors like everything in this anime.

Neo New Mega Galactic Super Extra Fresh Crème Sawatari saves the day with his “Congratulations!”.

Shun is OOC and smiles genuinelly and doesn’t hate the world, instead claiming “Congratulations!”.

Crow is always there, because they thought putting him everywhere was a good idea. It’s not. He makes penguins noises which would actually spell “BUY BLACKWINGS” instead of “Congratulations!”; the penguins noises is because that’s how the original goes.

Reiji, now with a black band on his arm to represent the loss of his scarf, goes “Congratulations just as planned”. He plans everything, the man.

Jack, dubbed by Martin Billany, comes in and scream “CONGRATULATIONS ON MOTORCYCLES!”.

For some reason, Kaito has a girl voice. There’s no Asuka because she was useless and didn’t deserve this. He claps “Congratulations”.

Despite having caused all of this stuff, Leo looks the happiest he’s ever looked and he also joins the celebration with “Congratulations!”.

Yuushou and Yoko are clearly proud of their son, and their soft “Congratulations!” is full of love.

Yuuya is the very definition of perplexity, his smile is unsure, but from the bottom of his heart he says “Uhm… thank you all!”

The screen goes black, followed by white Japanese lettering:

**WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT**

**CAN ANYONE EXPLAIN**

**FIRST YOU CANCEL PT THEN YOU MAKE MGS PACHINKO AND NOW THIS**

**FUCK YOU KONAMI**

**Author's Note:**

> where's yusaku


End file.
